


A Silver Blade

by tinyko



Series: Kolivan Needs a Hug [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra don't kiss, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Xenophilia, but i have depression, it was supposed to be just cute and fluffy, they just groon their loved ones so they don't know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: Kolivan comes back with a surprise.Edited 14/8/18





	A Silver Blade

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling sad so I was like "Hey I'll write a fluffy fic!" and it turned out not so fluffy but whatever.

_His lips are soft._

The only thought that goes through Kolivan's head is that. Everything blanks out, save for the small man in front of him with his lips over his own. His eyes are closed and his hand trembles on Kolivan's wide shoulders. The kiss is uncertain, the smaller unsure if it's okay to do this. 

\-----------

Kolivan just came back from a mission with his Blades, looking a little worse for wear but not too damaged.

"Kolivan!" Leo meets him, like he always does, and smiles up at him, "How are you? You're not hurt too badly?"

"I am fine, thank you, Leonardo."

"You look a little roughed up, are you sure? You're not bleeding anywhere?" Leo circles Kolivan, who moves one of his hands away from the smaller's view.

"I am alright, do not worry."

Leo pouts a little, but drops the subject, instead he follows the leader to his quarters, still a little worried for him. The older man strips of his outer wear, leaving him in only a sleeveless under shirt. Sitting down on his bed, Kolivan sighs and brings his hand out to the view of the little male.

"I got you a gift."

Leo lights up and bounces a little, "Oh! You didn't need to do that! Thank you!"

He takes the small box and opens it. A medium sized silver knife with a couple Galran characters carved into the blade rests within, an intricate sheath rest next to it. 

"I thought you could be safer with some sort of weapon on you, so you could defend yourself if the need came."

"Kolivan, it's... it's amazing! Thank you! I could kiss you!"

His cheeks change colour at that, and he bites his lip but tries to play it off, despite cussing himself out in his head. He holds the knife gently, turning it around in his hands.

"You could... kiss me?" Kolivan tilts his head slightly.

Leo's blush deepens, "It's um... a human thing I guess? We uh, press our lips to another person to show affection, mostly to their lips, but, um, it can be other places too."

The older male thinks for a moment, "We do not have anything like that, we do groom our loved ones though."

Fidgetting with his blade, Leo bites his lip. The urge to kiss Kolivan is all he can think of. He tries to distract himself by putting the knife back in the box. He looks back up at Kolivan, and the next thing he knows, he's pressing his lips to the larger's.

Leo pulls away, slowly opening his eyes, glimmering with fearful tears. He starts to panic.

"I-I'm sorry Kolivan, I shouldn't have, I wasn't thinking - I just - I..."

His voice cracks and breaks off, and he moves away, folding up and covering his face with his hands. Kolivan is frozen - the man he's fallen for kissed him and thinks he did him wrong. His heart breaks.

"Leonardo," He speaks uncharacteristically softly, reaching out to the young man, "Please, look at me."

Hesitantly, Leo moves his hands. Kolivan moves off the bed and kneels in front of him, his large hands gently resting on his arms and rubbing up and down in a comforting manner. His eyes meet Leo's.

"I do not understand fully, but please, you did nothing wrong. I must tell you something. I have fallen in love with you. I have denied these feelings in fear you would get hurt, that you would be used to get to me. I will live longer than you, we are at war, there is so much against us. But know, that if you did that out of love, out of affection..."

He pauses, taking a breath.

"I gifted that blade to you not only for your own protection, but hoping to start a courting ritual. I apologise for not telling you. If you will accept me, I will protect you with my life and love you for as long as I live."

Leo blinks back his tears, completely speechless, his heart beating fast. He looks in shock at Kolivan, unable to form words. Never in his life, he expected anyone to confess to him, yet alone with such a speech.

"Kolivan... I... I love you so much!" He lunges forward, wrapping his small arms around the man kneeling in front of him.

Leo laughs softly, burying his face in the soft fur of Kolivan's neck. Kolivan rests his hands on the younger's waist, breathing in his scent and a deep purr rumbling from his chest. Kolivan pulls away just a little and brings a hand up to rest his thumb on Leo's chin.

"I vow to you, to protect and be loyal to you. I love you."

With that, he leans in, copying the motion Leo did earlier, and presses his lips to Leo's. The young mans eyes flutter closed, melting into the velvety feeling of Kolivan's thin, soft fur against his skin and lips. The hand not holding the box slides up to play with Kolivan's braid.

Leo is the one to pull out of the kiss again, gazing at Kolivan dreamily.

"Stay here tonight?" Kolivan asks softly.

The small male nods, a light smile on his lips, and he leans in to nuzzle against Kolivan's neck. The larger man brings a hand up and runs his fingers through Leo's hair. For the first time since the war started, Kolivan feels at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna hug kolivan


End file.
